Too Much Eggnog
by im-still-into-you
Summary: Oneshot. Tony and Ziva spend Christmas at Abby's with the rest of the team. Mistletoe, too much eggnog, and gift exchanges. Tony and Ziva are an established couple - set sometime after season 11. Rated K for implications. Happy Holidays!


"Okay, I'm ready." Tony called as he stepped out of the bedroom, brushing down his chest to straighten the wrinkles in the sweater he had just put on.

"Abby will be upset if we are late." Serious eyes stared at him. "She has already texted me twice to make sure we were coming soon."

"Hey," Tony gave a large grin, "we'll be there." Now in the living room as well, he stepped closer to the woman who still one hand on her hip. He had trouble taking the scolding seriously when he was so busy admiring the spectacle in front of him - a beautiful woman in fitted black pants and a burgundy sweater. Though he would find her to be just a beautiful in a burlap sack. "Someone hasn't had enough eggnog yet." His arms reached around her, hands resting on her lower back. "Try and relax, Zi. I want you to enjoy the holidays."

"Tony." She huffed his name out. Still, he loved the way his name rolled off her tongue. She gave him a small smile, showing him that she had heard what he said. She reached her hands up to fix the collar of his thick gray sweater, keeping one hand behind his neck while the other traveled over his chest. "I will try." With a solid few pats of his chest, she was ready to leave. "Shall we go?"

xxxxx

Ziva had watched as Tony packed the presents into the trunk of the car. For the past few years, Abby held a party on Christmas day, which all members of the team attended. The group typically exchanged gifts after dinner, and because it was Christmas day, Tony and Ziva held off on opening their presents for each other and brought them all as well. Though he was attempting a cool and collected facade, Tony was internally wound up with anxiety in hopes that Ziva would genuinely like the gift he had bought her. They had been dating just less than a year, and though they had been partners for much longer, this present was important to him. He thought that living with her would make the gift-buying easier, but he only felt more pressure to find the _perfect_ gift. As they pulled on the Abby's street, Ziva admired the extravagant lights on the houses in the neighborhood - some houses with the classic white icicle lights, some with colorful stringed lights around the house and landscaping, and some houses with all-out dancing lights, blow-up lawn figures, and LED reindeer. Abby's house was no exception. As Tony pulled up alongside the yard, an inflated Santa Claus and three reindeer greeted them, glowing in red, blue, and green from the lights on the house. Tony popped the trunk to grab the excessively large bag full of presents. After closing the trunk and locking the car, he lifted the bag from the curb and reached for the hand of the silhouetted figure awaiting him. Ziva reached out to ring the bell, shivering slightly in the chilly air. A few inches of snow sat on the ground, and Tony overheard the local meteorologist calling for a few more flurries tonight while he drank his first coffee of the morning the previous day.

"Ziva and Tony! I'm so glad you guys made it!" Abby opened the door and immediately hugged them both tightly.

"As if we had a choice Abs?" Tony laughed, receiving a jab to the ribs from Ziva's elbow.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Abby hollered as Ziva began to take her shoes off. The couple gave her a confused look.

"Abby, what is wrong-" Ziva was cut of by Abby pointing a finger at the ceiling.

The couple looked above them, eyes met with a ball of mistletoe hanging by a bow. "Mistletoe! It's a Christmas tradition!"

"That's a sure way to get people," Tony smirked, "Hanging it right above the main door." He turned to Ziva. "Come here, Sweetcheeks."

Ziva laughed as Tony put a hand on her back to pull her in, graciously accepting his kiss.

"Now may I take my shoes off?" Ziva directed her query at the host.

Abby stood in inspection. "Yes." She nodded, hurrying of to the kitchen.

Once out of their coats and shoes, the couple entered the living room where other coworkers sat. McGee, Palmer and Breena, and Ducky all sat throughout the room. Tony unloaded the gifts they had brought, piling them under the tree.

"Ziva, please tell me Tony wasn't in charge of getting my gift. I think I have enough boys' super-hero whitey-tighties." McGee called from the couch.

"Damn it, McKringle, you've gone and ruined your gift." Tony shot at him. Ziva gave him a stern glare.

"Do not listen to him, McGee. _I_ picked out your present."

"Got lucky this year, McGee." Gibbs spoke from the entryway, making his grand entrance.

xxxxx

Tony pushed away from his spot at the dinner table slightly, patting his stomach. "I'm stuffed. Great meal, Abs."

"Yes, wonderful job, Abigail. Everything was cooked to perfection." Ducky chimed in.

Ziva placed a hand on Tony's knee, full herself, and watched as he took a sip of his fourth glass of eggnog. He had offered her a sip of his first glass, to which she accepted. He laughed when her face screwed up. _"It is not_ bad _,"_ she had said, " _it is just not_ good." She had then settled for a glass (or two) of wine.

"It's almost present time! Feel free to move to the living room, I'll get the cookies ready!" Abby, ever-energetic, danced off to the kitchen once more.

"I will help." Ziva patted Tony's knee and gave it a little squeeze before standing from the table to follow Abby.

A few minutes later, the two ladies entered the living room. Lamps throughout the room were turned on, as were the lights from the tree, casting a soft yellow glow across the room. A cozy atmosphere - perfect for the holiday celebration. Ziva quickly scanned the room for Tony, finding him seated on the floor between the tree and the coffee table. Still holding her glass of wine, she took a sip. She could feel Tony's eyes on her, and as her lips pulled away from the glass, she held it towards him in a gesture of offering.

He took the glass and pulled a sip before reaching behind Ziva to set the delicate glassware on the coffee table. He leaned in close to Ziva. "Are you trying to get me drunk, _Agent David_?" He whispered.

Though not drunk, she had recognized Tony's slightly tipsy state in the glassiness of his eyes. She leaned toward his ear with a smile, whispering "I think you've done that on your own." She pulled away, speaking at a normal level among the buzz of surrounding conversations. "And I am not on duty right now, _Agent Dinozzo._ "

"Who's first?" Abby called out, squatting near the tree to grab presents. "Ducky, McGee..." She called out names as they appeared on the gift tags.

Soon the floor was littered with wrappings - wrapping paper, tissue paper, empty bags. Ziva had a small pile beside her including the books of poems from Ducky, a CD from Abby, and a small wooden keychain from Gibbs, handmade of course, among other gifts. Tony's pile consisted mostly of movie-related items: posters, DVDs, you name it. Tony reached for a group of three wrapped packages, handing them to Ziva. In return, he received four packages of varying sizes. Ziva opened the first two, a pair of fluffy slippers and a set of her usual perfume, a travel-sized bottle, and a bottle of lotion. Tony watched her nervously as she opened the final present, a tiny box. Ziva's face broke into a smile as she finished removing the wrapping paper. A gold watch with a white face and tan leather strap.

"Tony," Ziva crooned (as much as was possible for her), "it's beautiful." She moved to take his face in her hands. "Thank you." With a kiss, she emphasized her gratitude. Little did she know, inside he was doing a happy little dance and pumping his fist in victory. "Now, your turn." She gestured to the presents in front of him.

As he unwrapped, she smiled. In the first package, a bottle of his favorite cologne. Then a pair of tickets to a play and an obscenely soft robe. As he reached for the fourth and final package, she stopped him.

"That one is to be opened...later." She gave him a wink to which he laughed.

"Thank you." Tony kissed her in return as a gesture of thanks. "I'm excited to open this little gem later." He shook the package he was given instructions on. "Merry Christmas."

She raised her glass of wine and he returned the gesture with what was left of his eggnog.

"Merry Christmas, _mon petit pois_."


End file.
